


Felix, the Lucky One

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I messed up any timing, M/M, Pls forget about the canon timeline for this fic, don't worry no one's gonna die here, it's set in Inquisition timeline though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Felix knows he does not have much longer to live until the Blight catches up with him. But then he meets a stranger with a very unexpected offer...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> Once the idea for this had been placed in my head I didn't stop until I had figured out how to make it work and had it written down, it sucked me in completely. For the sake of this fic it would be best to assume that the False Calling is not a thing, and either assume that Felix stayed with the Inquisition after his father was taken or that he returned when he heard that Dorian's father was coming for him... anyway, Felix is in Ferelden with Dorian here~   
> Also I know that Felix would probably rather translate to 'the Happy One' but the lucky one just fits better for this fic~  
> Also I am way too impatient to post this, so this isn't really proofread^^;

 

„I don't have much longer, Dorian. I know it.“ His hands were only shaking slightly as he raised the mug to his lips to drink from it deeply. From across the table, his friend was watching him, and even though he had his mask firmly in place Felix could tell that he was having a hard time holding it together. But he simply could not pretend any longer, could not act like things were going to be fine when clearly they were not.

„Are you sure?“ There was a hint of desperation in Dorian's voice, like he hoped to wake up at any moment and realise that this was only a dream.

But alas, it was not.

„I am. The song... it grows louder, Dorian. I can always hear it, and it's getting more insistent. And my body... it is failing me. It will be over soon.“

He swallowed, looking down at the table between them. It hurt to talk about this, but he had to. He would not leave Dorian with some foolish hope of seeing him again. And he knew that even though these news pained him Dorian would want to know. He would want to be prepared for the inevitable moment when the letter came, telling him about Felix's passing.

It was strange, how little the thought affected him now. He was sad more on Dorian's account than on his own. Maybe for him it would mean that he would be finally be free of the pain, of the illness that kept him in bed most days, of the suffering he never spoke about so his father and Dorian would not worry more than they already did. He wasn't exactly looking forward to dying, but he wasn't afraid of it anymore.

He could hear Dorian trying to say something, opening and closing his mouth, but no sound came out. It seemed like his friend had been rendered speechless for once. What a bittersweet success.

He was startled out of his thoughts by gauntleted hands coming to rest on the table between them, and he looked up, straight into emerald green eyes. Once he was recovered enough to look at the rest of the stranger's face, he did not have to wonder long who it was that had come to interrupt them. That white hair, and those lyrium lines all over the visible parts of his skin, together with a murderous expression in his eyes and a giant longsword on his back said it all. This had to be the elf that had been Danarius' lyrium pet before he turned against him and ripped out the magister's throat.

„Altus Felix Alexius?“His voice was deep, and strangely velvety with an almost purring quality to it. Felix couldn't do much more than nodding, his heart leaping into his throat. He had never had much reason to fear for his life, apart from the Blight nothing had ever been out for him so far, but now he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had misstepped at some point, if he would end up with his heart torn out of his chest on the floor of Redcliffe's tavern.

The elf however did not make any move to harm him, instead standing up straighter again and inclining his head towards him just a fraction.

„Follow me.“

And with that, he turned and left, leaving a startled Felix to look at an equally startled Dorian, who seemed to try and hide that he had been scared as well. As far as he knew, being scared for one's life was well advised when in the presence of the Lyrium Ghost.

The two mages looked at each other for a moment, and Felix saw Dorian shaking his head fractionally as if to tell him to stay put, but Felix rose anyway and started to go after the elf, and a scraping noise behind him told him that of course, Dorian would be coming with him. It would be very much unlike Dorian to let Felix run off into danger alone.

The elf was waiting for them at the door leading to the back of the tavern, and he eyed Dorian silently, but didn't comment on his presence, nor did he send him away. He did, however, let the markings on his hand flare up for the blink of an eye.

„I know that you know what I am capable of doing. Do not even think about hurting him.“ And with no further explanation he opened the door, letting them step inside before coming in as well and closing the door behind them.

Felix looked at his friend, completely at a loss as to what this was about, and it seemed that Dorian was faring no better. When he turned to the elf to ask him, however, all he received was a hiss and a nod in the other direction. So Felix turned around again to look, and that was when he noticed the other person in the room.

He was tall, and skinny, that much was visible even through the thick traveling cloak slung around his shoulders. His face was framed by shoulder length blond hair that looked like it was in dire need of a wash, but still shone nicely in what little light was coming in through the dirty tavern window.

The man was looking at Felix, completely ignoring Dorian's presence or that of the elf. For now, at least. Without speaking, he waved Felix over to sit with him, and after only a little hesitation, Felix did. He knew without looking that Dorian would follow him, standing behind him and putting on his 'hurt him and I'll kill you' face. He sure hoped that this would not end in something confrontational.

But when the man opened his mouth, it was not what he had expected at all.

„Felix Alexius. I heard about you. I know what you carry inside you. There are few who have withstood the Blight for so long, battled against it and are still alive. Few outside the Wardens, that is.“ He leaned forward, and Felix couldn't do anything but swallow and look into the amber eyes that were staring intently at him.

„I am a Warden, Felix Alexius, and I can feel you. The Blight is strong in you. You must hear the song near constantly now. I have come to offer you a way out.“

He held his hand out to Felix and opened it, and in it was a simple pin, like the ones used to fasten a cloak. This one bore the sigil of the Grey Wardens. He swallowed, looking up at the man's face again.

„I can offer you a way to go through the Joining. Today. If you survive, you will have decades to look forward to still. If you do not, it will be over fast, without further suffering.“

Felix bit his lip and looked behind him, where Dorian was staring at the pin as if it was his last straw, or a cup of water in a desert. He didn't need to ask him for his opinion, he could already read it on his face.

„Who are you?“ he asked, looking back to the man. He did not know if he could trust a stranger, after all, especially a stranger that came in company of the most deadly elf he knew of.

His question got a little chuckle out of the man. „My name is not important. I am a Healer, and a Warden, and I wish to help you heal. It is what I do.“

A healer. A warden healer. That was all he wanted to reveal about himself? And yet, he sounded serious. „How long do I have?“ he asked, without even meaning to. But maybe... maybe it would give him some sense of security, to know how much longer he would last.

The man looked him over again, assessing him, maybe feeling him with that strange sort of Warden sense he apparently had. He briefly wondered if maybe he should be able to feel him as well, but apparently what the wardens had was different than just the Blight, or they would not live that long.

„Days... maybe a couple of weeks. No longer. It gets stronger faster, towards the end.“ The answer was blunt, and the man looked him in the eye as he spoke. There was no pity in his gaze, but sympathy. Felix felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew that it was Dorian's without having to look. The squeeze of it felt comforting, and it seemed to anchor him to the present.

„Why have you come for me?“ It was a useless question, he knew it. The man wanted to help, or wanted to play some trick on him, but it didn't really matter why. Nothing much mattered now that he was about to day. He still wanted to know.

Again, the man gave a little chuckle, and his eyes flitted over to the door, where the elf was still standing, watching the scene before him with a stern gaze, motionless, as if he was a guard. And maybe he was a guard, of sorts. He doubted they would tell him, even if he were to ask.

„I am not a good man, Felix Alexius. I am a Healer though, and I try to do as much good as I can.“ His lips twitched a little, as if he was about to smile. „I was approached by someone who was convinced that you would be a very valuable asset for the Inquisition, much like your friend. However, you would be much more valuable alive. That, and I wish to help. To balance out the scales at least a little.“

Felix frowned, it seemed like the man liked speaking in riddles, or at least so that it was impossible for Felix to figure out what he was actually saying, but that did not seem to matter either. He looked up at Dorian, but he knew that he had already decided. He had come to terms with the fact that he would die, but Dorian had not. And Dorian was the only one he still had, after the betrayal of his father. He could not hurt Dorian like this.

He swallowed then and leaned his head back against his friend's chest. „How is it going to go then, if I agree?“

The man simply nodded, and showed him the pin again. „I will give you this, and you will pin it on your chest, or someplace it can be seen. You will leave then, and you will be approached by another Warden. Black hair, blue eyes, pale. Very Ferelden. He will ask you to follow him and you will do just that. Alone. Lord Pavus will not come with you. The Warden will take you to another, the Warden friend that the Champion has brought with him, and they will let you go through the Joining. And then you will come back a Warden, or you will not.“

He rose and placed the pin on the chair that he had been sitting on. „We will leave now. No matter what you decide, you are to tell no one of this encounter. Wait a while, and then take the pin or leave it. I cannot do more than offer you this.“ He bowed to them and then nodded to the elf while he strode over, and a moment later they both slipped out of the door and were gone.

Felix turned to look at Dorian, whose gaze was fixed on the pin for a moment before he looked down to his friend. Felix swallowed and stood, moving to embrace the other man. He felt shaky, and like he was about to make a big decision. And that wasn't even far off, whatever he decided now would impact the rest of his life, no matter how short or long it would be.

„Dorian...“ He pulled back, looking at his friend again. The other mage sighed and took in the pin again. „This is all a lot at once, don't you think? You telling me you're dying soon, and then him just showing up and telling you there is a way out... But what if it is just a trick? What if he isn't a warden?“

Felix bit his lip and turned to look at the pin as well, before taking a deep breath and snatching it up, fastening it to his robes. „It does not matter. It might be a chance, Dorian. Without it, I'm dying anyway. I have nothing to lose.“

„And if it is not a trick, you could die today. Without it, you will have a while still.“

„Yes, I could, but I would be dying while I'm still ahead. Standing, proud. Not lying in bed and whimpering in pain and listening to a song I shouldn't even be hearing!“

He hadn't meant to get loud, and he was taken aback when he saw Dorian step back and the other's face fall.

„I am sorry, that was... unworthy of me, Dorian. Forgive me. I would just take this chance. And if I die, then so be it.“ Then at least the pain would be over. The pain he never mentioned to Dorian so he wouldn't worry him.

He straightened out his robes and took another deep breath. But before he could turn to leave there were arms around him, and Dorian was hugging him. He didn't say anything, but Felix understood him anyway.

_I love you, Felix. Don't leave me. I wish you the best of luck. Come back to me. I want you to be well._

Felix hugged him back, tightly, and he knew he didn't need to speak either for Dorian to know what he wanted to say. He loved Dorian dearly, and he would hate to see him hurt. But that was exactly why he had to do this now.

When he pulled back, he stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dorian's forehead, then cupped his cheek for a moment. And then, before he could give in to the tears that threatened to spill over, he turned and left. Dorian could not go this path with him. He had to go alone, for Dorian.

He stepped out of the tavern and had to stop short, blinking into the harsh light. It seemed to be one of Ferelden's rare sunny days, and it was bright enough in comparison to the dark tavern that his eyes had to get adjusted for a moment. When he could see straight again and started to walk away from the building, he could already see him coming for him.

Black hair, blue eyes. Pale. Tall. Freckled. Very well build and with bulging muscles that made him want to just touch. He was dressed plainly, no armour, no insignia, though he had a little pin on his chest just like Felix, with the Warden logo on it.

He came closer and stopped in front of Felix, looking him up and down. „Felix Alexius?“

Felix just nodded, his mouth suddenly gone dry. Why, the day you might be dying certainly was the perfect time to develop an instant crush on someone.

The man just nodded and turned around, leading Felix to two horses that were bound to a pole nearby. „It will be quite a trip, so brace yourself.“ And with that, he handed the lead for one horse to Felix and easily mounted the other. Suddenly he felt very grateful for those riding lessons that had always seemed so useless as a child.

He got on his horse as well, reasonably graceful, as he thought, and as he made to ride after the Warden he turned back and saw Dorian standing in the door of the tavern, looking after him. He nodded at him and swallowed back tears again. Hopefully this would not be the last time he saw the other mage.

The Warden's name was Carver, as he learned on the ride. He seemed rather quiet and didn't initiate any conversations, but he answered Felix's questions nicely enough. At least until he asked after the man in the tavern, then Carver just shook his head. „He is a better man than he thinks, and I owe him my life so I do this for him, but I cannot tell you who he is. Not if I value my heart in my chest.“

He had gotten the shovel talk from the Lyrium Ghost as well then. The Lyrium Ghost who according to Carver was called Fenris. The moment the name left Carver's mouth Felix remembered. Of course. He had once attended one of Danarius' parties with Dorian, and Fenris had been paraded there as well. He decided he was happy for him that he had his freedom now and had rid himself of his chains. And he seemed to be reasonable enough to not rip out every Tevinter's heart on sight, that was a good thing too.

It only occurred to him now, much later, while he was talking to Carver in Trade that the whole conversation in the Tavern had been in Tevene. Curious. The human had obviously not been from Tevinter. But maybe he had learned the language somewhere. He assumed speaking his mother tongue had been a safety measure against being overheard rather than a favour to him, though.

He shook his head, trying to get the conversation out of his head, and rather focused on the gorgeous man next to him. He knew his flirting skills were nowhere near as polished as Dorian's, but he managed to get a blush on Carver's pale cheeks nonetheless. He looked delicious like that, and Felix wanted to kiss all over those cheeks. Maybe this was not a bad way to spend his maybe last day alive.

When they finally paused to make camp and eat a few bites he had learned a lot about his traveling companion already. He had a twin sister called Bethany and she was somewhere far away, somewhere safe, as Carver said. He also had an older brother, but he didn't speak about him much. Felix assumed they were not on the best terms. He also learned that the man from the tavern had saved Carver from dying from the Blight as well, and that Carver liked it better to be a Warden than he had ever expected.

He learned a lot about the Wardens as well, but Carver told him that maybe if he survived he wouldn't have to go and serve in some Warden holding, but would likely be sent off to do research for the Inquisition. Carver refused to tell him who was pulling the strings behind all this though, but Felix thought he should probably just be grateful.

Late at night, or maybe in the early hours of the morning, they finally arrived at a cave that seemed to be their destination. Carver dismounted and gestured for Felix to do the same. He did, and helped Carver water and feed the horses before they turned towards the entrance of the cave together.

It really hit him then, that maybe this would be the day he died. Or maybe the day he was being given a new life. He swallowed, and realised his hands were shaking. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere with a stranger at his side, and his fate was to be decided once and for all. He thought he had come to terms with dying, but it seemed even more real now.

He heard a little noise beside him, and only then realised he had taken Carver's hand in his own and was squeezing it. Carver's face was looking as red as a tomato and like he didn't know if he wanted to disappear into the ground or stay where he was forever, and Felix decided then and there that he had never seen anything as lovely as this man's face. And before he knew it, he was pulling him close, kissing him, as if his life depended on it. If he was dying today he could just as well end it on a good note. And judging from Carver's reaction he didn't mind the way things were going either. He pulled Felix closer and pushed him against the rocky wall of the cave as they made out, and Felix could only sigh happily. What a shame he would find the man of his dreams only so shortly before the end.

#######

When Felix opened his eyes, he let out a little groan and immediately closed them again. Everything was so bright. He heard a little chuckle from next to him, and reluctantly opened his eyes again. There was Dorian, looking like he hadn't slept in a week, but happy.

„What....?“ He croaked, and then there was a cup of water at his lips that he greedily emptied.

„You did it. Welcome back to the world of the living, Warden Felix.“

Felix closed his eyes again, then slowly opened them back up, and then it all came back to him. Telling Dorian he was about to die. Fenris. The man in the tavern. Carver. …. Carver. He remembered kissing him, and being kissed back, and some grinding of their nether regions, but then nothing.

„A man brought you here, said his name was Carver. Apparently he was the one who took you to the Warden for the Joining? Anyway, he said you might be unconcious for a while, but that he fact you were still breathing meant you had made it. He also said you might not remember a lot of what was going on.“

Felix sat up with a groan and rubbed his face. „It worked?“

Next to him there was a little chuckle. „It did. Otherwise you would not be here, my dear.“

He did it. He was still alive. He would not have to leave Dorian to the pain of losing his friend. He turned his head and smiled at the other mage.

„Where are we?“

„Skyhold. In the infirmary. They sent you back, said you should do research here with me and report back to them instead of staying with them. Not that I'm complaining, you know I enjoy your company.“

Felix laughed weakly and slumped back into the pillows.

„I kissed him, Dorian. I kissed Carver. I thought I would die and he was right there and wonderful and... Maker, I will have to apologise to him.“

„Do you think so? From the look of his face he rather enjoyed your company, Felix. The lad was in here every day, leaving flowers and sitting at your bed and staring at your hand like he wanted nothing more than to hold it while also fearing he would be struck dead the moment he touched it. He is still here in Skyhold, you should talk to him.“

It turned out he did not need to go and talk to Carver, since just a few minutes later he came in, bearing flowers to put on the nightstand next to Felix's cot. He only realised now that it was indeed already overflowing with flowers.

Carver sat next to him, on the other side as Dorian, and looked at him with a blush on his face.

„I am glad you made it.“ It was more a whispered admission than something spoken out loud, and Felix simply smiled and reached out, taking Carver's hand into his.

„So am I“, he murmured. Maybe there was more to his life than Dorian. Maybe he had been given a second chance, and maybe he would finally be able to grasp it. He gave Carver's hand a little squeeze and smiled. He would have more time to really get to know him now, and maybe Carver might be amendable to kiss again at some point.

But then Carver's face fell, and he pulled his hand away to bury his face in it. „We need your help“ he said, and looked at both Felix and Dorian when he looked up again. „Something happened. Something... bad. I cannot... I cannot tell you more right now.“ He swallowed, and then bent down to kiss Felix on the forehead. „Get well soon. You will heal faster now, with the Taint inside you.“

He rose again then and left Felix behind with Dorian, both of them puzzled as to what was going on. It seemed their life was just full of riddles and surprises these days.

On the day he was released from the infirmary Felix already heard some news, talk about how they had caught the mage that had blown up the Chantry in Kirkwall, and that he would be lead before the Inquisitor later that day to get his just punishment. There was talk of executing him, of making him Tranquil, and soon Felix' head was swimming from how much he was hearing. He did not really know what to think about the incident with the Chantry, he knew it had set off the Mage Templar war but he knew too little about Southern Mages and their Circles to be able to judge the motives the mage had had.

He still wanted to go and see what would happen to him though, and so that afternoon he walked into the Great Hall, and a very sad looking Carver joined them. His gaze kept flitting over to the other side of the room, and when Felix followed it he saw the Champion of Kirkwall there, Hawke, if he remembered correctly, and he was holding... Fenris in his arms, and the elf clung to him, had his face buried in the Champion's shoulder and looked like he was being shaken by sobs. Gone was the image of the menacing, intimidating elf, seeing him like this. Felix wondered why he would stand here, crying almost openly, he had not thought Fenris a person that would show his emotions openly.

And that was when it dawned on him.

A mage. A man. A _healer_. A warden. _I am not a good man_ , he had said. _Trying to balance out the scales_ , he had said. The man in the tavern. The man that Carver owed his life to. The man that Fenris had seemed to be willing to protect with his very life.

And then, they led him in, and Felix recognised him immediately, even though his face had been nearly obscured in the darkness of the backroom of the tavern. But that tall, skinny look, and that dirty-blond hair... he knew him immediately.

So this was Anders, the mage they had branded a terrorist. A healer trying desperately to make up for what he had done. He had risked being discovered to get to Felix, most likely, and yet he had done it.

Anders looked around, and his eyes lit up for a little moment when they fell on Felix before he bowed his head and came to stand in front of the Inquisitor, hands bound, back straight, eyes on the floor.

Felix didn't hear what the Ambassador was saying, but he knew it was a list of the crimes they said he had done. Faintly, he could hear the Inquisitor speaking, asking Anders to defend himself, and before he even started Felix knew that he would not. He would admit to everything they would throw at him and wait for his death.

Felix looked over to Fenris, who was now leaning against the Champion and looking at Anders, and despite the distance Felix could see the love and the pain on his face, a face that he knew to be so closed off at all other times. And that was when he understood that he was more than just a guardian of the mage. He was his companion.

He knew the way these things were. There was an accusation, the person in question was allowed a farce of a defense, and then the sentence was spoken. And there, the choice was really only between three things: Lifelong imprisonment, death, and Tranquility. Neither of which he would wish upon the man who saved his life.

There was a tug on his sleeve, and suddenly Carver was leaning in, talking into his ear.

„He was with the Hero of Ferelden for a while, after she slayed the Archdemon. She made him a Warden. He's still in contact with her, and they are looking into a cure for the Blight. He's the best healer you could ever wish to find. I've seen him bring people back from over the brink of death. Felix. Or Dorian. You're smart. You're noble. They might listen to you. He saved our lives.“

Felix turned his head, and nearly bumped into Dorian's nose before realising that Carver had tugged him close too, whispering into both their ears. He looked at his friend, then at Carver, and over to where Fenris was trying to discreetly wipe his eyes. His gaze fell on Anders then, head still bowed, awaiting his judgement. He probably expected a death sentence.

Without speaking, Dorian and Felix stepped forward, both standing to one side of the accused mage.

„Inquisitor, if I may speak?“ Dorian reached behind Anders' back to give Felix's arm a squeeze, and Felix sighed in relief as he was granted permission to say what he had to.

„This man here just admitted to all the crimes you listed against him. Far be it from me to try and deny that, since no one will know better what he has done than he himself. When I met Anders for the first time, he told me he was not a good man, and yet in the same breath, he offered me a way to save my life. To balance out the scales, he said. He has been trying to atone for what he did for years now, and even though nothing can ever bring back the dead, there are better ways for him to atone than to take his life, or to turn him into a thoughtless puppet.

„This man is a healer, to his very core. I have heard that he is researching for a cure for the Blight, together with the Hero of Ferelden. I know of his prowess in the area of healing, and I have it from a reliable witness that he can heal almost any wound. Here is a healer, You Worship, prepared to heal and save lives to atone for what he did, to give his life to helping others, doing good over and over again for the one deed that many think should colour his whole life.

„I would ask you, Lord Inquisitor, to think again, if there might not be a place for him among the Inquisition, if it would not be better to let him pay for what he did by letting him save lives over and over again. If you kill him now, or make him scrub the floors as a Tranquil, no one will gain anything, since the little satisfaction his prosecutors will get from this will not erase the pain they feel, but if he stay to help, to heal, he will do good, he will make a difference. A difference you will sorely need.“

He swallowed, and felt Dorian's hand squeezing his a little tighter. His friend had never looked away from the Inquisitor's face, and just as Felix had ignored the calls coming from the gathering behind them, that Anders was a traitor, that he should be hanged, that he needed to me made Tranquil, that he should be beaten bloody and put on display for what he did.

The Inquisitor simply raised a hand, and the crowd went quiet again to await the judgement. Felix could feel Anders shaking beside him, but he raised his head, looked up at the Inquisitor, waiting silently. No pleading from him, no more admissions. He was prepared for his life to end, Felix knew that. Now he was just waiting to see if it would happen.

As it turned out, it did not. The Inquisitor had barely spoken the words 'to be sent to the infirmary to heal' before Felix felt a rush, and Fenris was throwing himself at Anders, kissing him in full view of everyone while tears were still streaming down his face. And then there was the Champion, and he was kissing Anders as well and – oh, such a thing was possible? Three men who loved one another? - and then there was Carver and Carver was kissing _Felix_ and the world just seemed to spin faster and –

„Easy there“ Dorian's voice came from somewhere above him, and he was being pulled back to his feet by his familiar hands. Carver stood in front of him and looked somewhat sheepish.

„I did not mean to overwhelm you, I... we have not even spoken about whether you would allow me to court you.“ Felix blinked a little in surprise before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Carver's lips.

„Consider that a yes. For now. I want to get to know you more.“

He shook his head a little and looked at Dorian who seemed to be very amused. „You are a Warden now, Felix, you should stop all this randomly fainting business.“

He just smiled and tugged Carver a little closer so he could lean conveniently on his shoulder.

„It is a good deal, don't you think? He saved our lives, and now we saved his.“

 


End file.
